


Redcoats and Petticoats

by a123



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anna and Edmund are dorks in any setting, Drabbles, F/M, Mix of modern au and normal (?) setting, Mostly Fluff, short and sweet, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: A series of unrelated Annlett Drabbles. Rated T for safety





	1. Star Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Hewlett. Picture him in one of those brown blazers with the elbow patches and glasses. That is all.

Edmund clicked a button to display an image on the projector. “This is a Blue Supergiant. Can anyone tell me any qualities of a Supergiant?”

“It’s real hot and real bright like you, Professor,” called out a voice from the hall.

Edmund cracked a grimace. He’s had his fair share of hecklers, but none of them have hit on him. At least, that’s what he thought they were doing. “Alright, alright, let’s settle down here,” he said as a low chuckle rippled throughout the students. “Now, let’s move on. This is Cassiopeia-“ Edmund said, turning his back to the class to draw the constellation on the board.

“Damn, more like ASS-iopeia,” came the voice again. The class laughed again, and Edmund felt his cheeks flair up in embarrassment and annoyance.

“Alright now, really, whoever is doing that, I’m going to have to ask you to stop that or leave the class.”

“Sorry, babe! Can’t help myself,” a voice that is very familiar to Edmund piped up, and his looked around the lecture hall until his eyes fell on a face he knew very well. In the sea of half-asleep freshmen was the beaming face of Anna, who had the biggest grin on her face.

Edmund couldn’t help but laugh. She just looked so pleased with herself, and he had to give her credit for her creativity.

“My wife, ladies and gentlemen,” Edmund said, in exasperated mirth, gesturing to her. Anna stood up and took a couple bows as the class began to applaud her.

Suddenly, a new, deeper voice called out from the crowd.

“Hey, teach! Can you point out Uranus?”

“...Brewster?”


	2. Reaching Nirvana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some Edmund in glasses.

Anna awoke to the smell of coffee. This was her absolute favorite way of waking up, besides waking up in the embrace of Edmund, of course. The glorious aroma was so enticing, that she knew her lovely, wonderful, doting boyfriend must be making breakfast. She smiled to herself as she dragged herself out of bed, grabbing one of Edmund’s shirts and buttoning it as she walked into the kitchen and was met with a sight that she never thought she’d never, ever see.

There, standing in her kitchen, making eggs and humming along to whatever symphony he was hearing in his head, was her Edmund. A sight she had seen before, but with one important edition.

He was wearing one of her t-shirts. One of her band t-shirts.

Edmund has a wide variety of his own t-shirts, and Anna loves seeing her normally prim-and-proper boyfriend swap his routine button-up for something casual, although they usually consisted of Star Trek or an old Chess League t-shirt (“It was not Chess Club, it was Chess _League_ , Anna. I’m not a child”).

But seeing him with his hair sticking up at all angles, wearing glasses, plaid pajama bottoms, and something cool like a band shirt that belonged to her? This was a rare gift indeed. It was too precious. Anna almost did not want to make any sudden movements so as to not startle him.

Edmund turned and noticed that she was standing in the doorway. He gave her a big smile came over to greet her. “Why hello there, I hope I didn’t wake you too soon,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you did, otherwise I might have missed you being cool for once,” she teased him lightly, poking his stomach for emphasis.

Edmund looked down and laughed. “What, this old thing? It belongs to a gorgeous woman, much more hip than myself, I assure you.”

“Well,” said Anna, tugging on the tops of his pajama bottoms, “bring those hips of yours over here and maybe I can give you some lessons.”

Edmund chuckled against her lips and brought his hand up to cup her face. “I see we’ve swapped clothes. What do you say we swap them again?”

“Leave it on,” she said with a wink, flashing him a cheeky smile, and laughed at the expression that crossed his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, short and sweet. I feel like Anna would definitely be into rock, and also I couldn't pass this opportunity up for a pun :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Mark Ups

“Edmund!”

Edmund was jolted out of sleep by Anna’s sudden cry. He ran out of bed and into the bathroom, where Anna was standing in front of the mirror.

“Anna, what’s wrong? Is everything okay, are you okay?” Edmund asked in a rush, anxiety filling his body. Anna normally wakes him up gently, and he was startled to say the least.

She turned around and met his eyes with a big grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye. “Edmund. My love. My heart. My dearest,” she said, peppering his face with kisses between each word. “I am so proud of you in this moment. I am always proud of you in everything that you do ever, but in this moment, right here, right now, I have never been more proud of you.”

Now Edmund was thoroughly confused. “Anna, I mean, wow, thank you, but _what_ on Earth-?”

She flashed him a cheeky grin, lifted her neck.

“I give you, your masterpiece.”

There, on her neck, was a hickey. A pretty sizeable one, too. Edmund blushed furiously as he both remembered the previous night’s events and realized that that was his doing.

“Oh, goodness, Anna, I am so sorry, I cannot believe I-“

“Sorry?” she cut him off. “Edmund, don’t be sorry! I’m so proud of you! Look at this beautiful work of art! You did it!” She gave him a big kiss on his cheek and pulled him in for a hug.

Edmund just laughed and shook his head at her reaction. “Anna Strong, you are a confusing but enchanting creature.”

“Damn right. Wait, hold on, where’s my phone? I gotta show Caleb!”

“No, Anna, not Caleb! Anyone but Caleb!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Anna uses the threat of Caleb more often than not. Love that obnoxious man. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	4. Wigging Out

Anna walked down the stairs. She thought she’d get a start on some of her sewing before Mary’s sewing circle came over. They were all very skilled, and while Anna certainly had more important things to worry about than a sewing circle, she wanted to avoid feeling so ill-equipped around the other ladies of the town.

She stopped when she saw the Major, and moved so she was half in the doorway. He was standing by the bookshelf, looking at the many books in the Woodhull collection. He looked so handsome standing there, the sunlight reflecting off his eyes, making them sparkle. Anna’s breath caught in her throat, and she wished she could freeze this moment in time, and if he could stay there, looking so beautiful.

Suddenly, Edmund sneezed. And his wig came off.

It was such a simple action with such a simple response, but Anna couldn’t help but be jerked out of her reverie. She found herself in a sort of an amused shock. She was instantly both highly amused at the major’s predicament and grateful that she was able to witness it.

Edmund’s eyes went wide with shock and hastily reached down to pick it up, but he froze midway when he realized Anna was standing in the doorway, and had witnessed the whole thing.

“M-Mrs. Strong!” he stammered, face turning a shade of red to match his coat. Anna’s hand flew to her mouth to cover the laughter that threatened to spill out. He always did look so cute when he was flustered.

“Pl-please forgive me, you see, I-“

“No, don’t,” Anna said softly, reaching her hand out when he had picked up the wig and went to put it back on his head. Edmund froze once again, and Anna felt bad because she knew that he was probably feeling vulnerable and exposed, but she had never seen him without his wig before, and she did not want to sight before her to vanish so quickly.

 _He looks younger_ , Anna thought. She suddenly had a vision of the two of them, laughing in the sun, somewhere green and far away from everything. There were no uniforms, no secrets, no war, just them and pure bliss.

Completely on impulse, and before she could stop it, Anna reached her hand up and ran her fingers through the shortly cropped hair at the major’s temple, and smoothed it back. She let her fingers trail down the side of his face, and lightly traced the side of his jaw. He closed his eyes and gently leaned into her touch, and for a moment, all was still.

She could feel the major trembling beneath her fingertips, or was it her own fingers that were shaking?

Their eyes locked, and suddenly it was too much. She dropped her hand, he cleared his throat and they both took a step back.

She smiled at him and bowed her head. “Major Hewett.”

He dipped his head in return, and brought his eyes back up to shyly meet hers. “Mrs. Strong.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be humorous but it ended up becoming a little fluffy and angsty and all sorts of lovely things. I really like this one so I hope you do too!


	5. Loose Strands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scotland ending we deserve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter to work, I need you to imagine Edmund's gorgeous season four hair, but more Disney. 
> 
> (It's not super important to the plot, but I imagine that the magical Scotland air made his hair grow to maximum lusciousness and I wanted you to have that image as well)

Edmund opened the door to the bedroom quietly, and saw Anna's still sleeping form. He had woken up early in order to feed the many hungry animals they had on their farm, but was glad that he did not wake her up in the process of leaving. He was doing well at sneaking back in, too, until his foot made contact with a particularly creaky floorboard.

Anna stirred. “Edmund?” she called out softly, turning around to find him in the morning light. Edmund cringed at his lack of grace.

“I am sorry, Anna, I did not mean to wake you,” he said, coming over to kneel by her side, brushing aside her hair that had fallen over her eyes and kissed her forehead.

“That’s Mrs. Hewlett, to you, sir,” she said with a smile, and took his other hand in hers. She gave it a slight tug and he climbed back in to lie next to her.

“You must forgive my blunder, Mrs. Hewlett. It will not happen again,” he said, chuckling softly, still not believing his luck.

“I’ll forgive it this time, Mr. Hewlett, but mind yourself that it doesn’t happen again.” Anna said as curled up next to him and brought up a hand to play with the couple of loose strands his hair that had fallen loose. She flashed him a sly smile as pulled the ribbon that held the rest back and watched it unravel onto the pillow. She gathered it all to the side closest to her, and then promptly buried her face right into it.

“Is that, um, comfortable?” he asked with a mix of amusement and confusion.

“Absolutely,” came Anna’s satisfied murmur, somewhat muffled by the fact that her face was completely buried in his hair. She breathed deeply and tightened her grip around his waist, and Edmund could not help but smile.

The world had stopped, and there was no one else in that moment, except the two of them.

Just as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I just have an image of Anna using a much deeper voice, ala a frat boy. Also, Caleb couldn't resist getting in on the fun when he found out what she was doing.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
